


Surprise

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Sunday Sinday Prompt: "After Waking Up in Bed"Leon comes back from his monthly weekend retreat with a surprise for Chris.





	Surprise

Leon chuckles as the elder massages his legs, the Alpha planted butterfly kisses up smooth and supple skin. He purposely wore his tight exercise shorts and nothing else so the Alpha could appreciate his smooth and supple body. He had just come back from his once a month weekend getaway to the spa with Claire, making sure to get the whole care package. He got his hair trimmed and styled and dyed dirty blonde, a full body wax, and a deep tissue massage.

Though, he had another little surprise for Chris. He snuck into the bathroom before this and snuck into bed to wake up his Alpha. Chris, although sleepy, had been excited at Leon’s return, eagerly pinning his half-naked Omega to the bed before appreciating his body.

“Waiting for this is the equivalent of finally tasting what the baker made after already sampling the batter." The alpha chuckled as he enjoy the delicious scents of Leon.

Leon chuckled as Chris kissed his way up his legs. The Alpha kissed his knees, massaging his legs before moving up to ruffle his soft hair. He bet the Alpha could smell the coconut and peppermint shampoo, moaning as Chris massaged his scalp and slightly tussling his hair.

The alpha nuzzled into Leon closer, picking up the hints of coconut and mint. But, something was off. There was something else... A sweet smell that contrasted the others although pleasant.

"You smell like dessert and something else I can't put my finger on."

Leon smiled, petting Chris' hair and canting his head to the side, "What does it smell like? And where?" He said, cupping his head and watching Chris sniff around his stomach and pelvic area.

"Are you in heat?" Chris guessed as he took a better whiff of it. The scent having more of a citrus smell instead of the sweet one previously smelled. "It's a fresh citrus smell... Reminds me of a key lime pie, maybe lemon meringue."

Leon bit his lip with a smile and shook his head, "Nope. Guess again." He said, eyes turning to the drawer that held the picture of the Ultrasound.

"If it ain't your heat then what else--?" A look of realization overcame Chris' features before being replaced with a toothy grin and watery eyes.

"You mean..." He looked at the Omega, "there's no pie?" He's chuckled stupidly as he leaned into kiss Leon.

Leon pulled open the bedside table drawer and showed Chris the ultrasound, showing him the little grainy picture, "No pie, but there's definitely a bun in the oven."

"Holy shit!" Chris cheered, looking over the picture, looking from it to his mate with excitement, "You're pregnant! There's a baby inside you! MY baby is inside you!"

Leon chuckled and nodded, watching Chris absolutely lose it and cry tears of joy, embracing his beautiful Omega. The younger hugged him back, explaining he had felt a little ill on the train ride there, almost throwing up in Claire’s lap but just barely making it to the bathroom. He managed to get to the nearby doctor and they took an ultrasound.

“We’re going to be parents!” Leon exclaimed with a wide smile, “It’s both an exciting and scary thought.”

The raven-haired male chuckled, “We’ve handled BOWs, mercenaries, and other major disasters. I think we can handle,” he yawned, “…a baby.”

After settling the picture of the baby on his bedside table, the Alpha laid back down, pulling the covers up over himself, prompting Leon to ask what he thought he was doing. Chris yawned again, informing his mate that he was going to take a quick nap.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Leon exclaimed playfully, pulling at the covers, “I didn’t get all dolled up for nothing, Redfield.”

Chris half-heartedly pulled back, chuckling, “But babe! I’m tired!” he protested.

He heard the agent chuckle, letting go of the covers and slipping off of the bed. Chris rolled on to his back, watching his mate slip out of the bedroom. He found himself dozing off once more.

The Alpha did not know how much time had passed, but he was woken up by a moist, hot and wet cavern around his cock. A groan escaped him, chocolatey orbs peeking open to see a lump under the covers between his legs. He heard a wet pop, feeling the mouth pull off of his cock. A warm tongue ran up the length of his shaft, slightly chapped lips stopping to kiss the head of his dick.

Chris pulled up the covers, looking at a head of blonde hair as Leon worked his cock with his mouth. Lusty blues looked up at him, a devious smile on those oh so kissable lips. He went back to kissing and licking at the Alpha’s length, pumping it in one hand while his other hand massaged his balls.

“Couldn’t let me sleep, could you Kennedy?” Chris asked, utterly breathless at the sight and feelings.

“Nope.” Was the response he received before Leon engulfed his cock completely.

Chris’ hips arched slightly, feeling his cock slide down the Omega’s throat. Gun calloused hands found feathery blonde locks, gently tangling in the soft strands as he gently thrust into Leon’s mouth and down his throat. He helped the younger find a steady rhythm, the agent bobbing his head in time with the BSAA Captain’s thrusts.

“Oh, god, Leon…” Chris gasped, “Oh god!”

The agent chuckled, the vibrations further stimulating his cock as he picked up the pace. He could feel his knot growing, pulling his cock from Leon’s mouth and pulling the Omega up the bed. He laid his mate on his back, relieved to see that Leon was already buck naked.

“I didn’t want to accidentally, uh, choke you with my knot.” Chris admitted in embarrassment as he sunk into Leon’s slicked slit, “I-If that’s even possible…”

Leon chuckled, “Maybe, but what a way to go if that was possible.”

Chris blushed and laughed, “Yeah.”

The Alpha proceeded to thrust in and out of his mate. Their house was filled with the sound of their lovemaking, spending the rest of the afternoon together in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Let me know!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr! Stay up to date with updates! @SParkie96


End file.
